Black Hat
by Maureen Kim
Summary: Tentang Zitao yang penasaran akan lelaki misterius dibalik topi fedora hitam yang sering duduk menyendiri di seberang kafé. [BL, Sho-ai, Kris/Tao]


Title: Black Hat

Adapted from _'Topi', _by Tri Astoto Kodarie.

.

.

.

Cast: Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan

Desclaimer: EXO © SM Entertainment.

Warning: BL, Sho-ai, Typo(s), Aku —Zitao

* * *

**B**lack **H**at

**S**udah dua hari ini aku melihat lelaki bertopi itu duduk sendirian di bangku panjang di seberang kafè tempatku bekerja. Posisiku di bagian kasir memudahkanku menangkap segala sesuatu pemandangan di seberang sana, dikarenakan meja kasir yang menghadap langsung kearah jalan. Tapi anehnya, ia selalu duduk disana pada malam hari. Dan apabila pagi atau siang hari, ia tak nampak di bangku itu. Aku sebagai pekerja di kawasan ini sudah selayaknya memiliki rasa curiga dan berusaha memperhatikan gerak-gerik lelaki misterius itu.

Malam ini, aku kembali melihatnya duduk sendirian. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topi fedora hitam yang setiap hari ia pakai. Ia selalu menundukkan kepalanya. Sesekali ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk memandangi jalanan atau kendaraan-kendaraan yang melintas. Samar-samar, kulihat wajahnya yang menunduk diterpa lampu jalan. Rambut pirang mencapai tengkuk yang tak tertutupi topi bersinar di bawah sinar lampu. Garis-garis wajahnya seperti orang luar. Jadi, kusangka ia adalah orang asing di negeri ginseng ini.

Dari kejauhan, kuikuti gerak-gerik lelaki itu yang mencurigakan. Sebenarnya, aku sendiri berkeinginan untuk dapat mendekati lelaki itu. Sekedar basa-basi atau berbicara ringan. Siapa tahu ia dalam kesulitan mencari sebuah tempat. Siapa tahu pula ia betul-betul ingin bertindak kriminal. Ingin merampok di kafè ini. Atau mungkin…

Berbagai pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul dan mengisi penuh pikiranku.

"Dua hari ini, kau lebih sering memperhatikan sesuatu atau… seseorang di luar sana. Apa yang kau perhatikan?"

Suara lembut Baekhyun menyadarkanku. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan mendapati ia sedang memakai jaketnya sembari tersenyum jahil. "Kau memperhatikan pria di seberang sana?"

Mataku membulat. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tahu? Sebegitu mudahnyakah aku ditebak? Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk, lalu menggaruk belakang leherku yang sama sekali tak gatal sementara lelaki kecil itu tertawa puas. Sial!

Semua karyawan sudah pulang, tinggal beberapa saja yang masih betah di dalam kafè. Termasuk aku. Ini sudah hampir pukul 11 malam, dan kafè ini memang tutup sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Memang, jam kerja kafè ini hanya sampai pukul 10 malam. Tapi itu adalah hal baik untukku. Aku jadi bisa lebih banyak istirahat di rumah.

Udara malam Kota Seoul yang menusuk membuat rekan kerjaku yang lain lebih memilih untuk langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan bergelung di dalam selimut. Apalagi suhu yang semakin dingin sehabis kota besar ini diguyur hujan deras.

"Selamat malam, teman-teman! Aku pulang duluan, ya?! Chanyeol sudah menjemputku." Baekhyun berpamitan sembari melambaikan tangannya yang mungil pada pekerja yang lain.

Aku balas melambaikan tangan. Kulihat lelaki mungil itu membuka pintu utama yang berbahan kaca bening. Ia menghampiri seorang lelaki jangkung yang duduk di atas jok motornya di halaman depan kafè. Lelaki itu mengangkat kaca helm-nya. Bisa kulihat lelaki itu tersenyum hangat pada Baekhyun sebelum memberikan sebuah helm lagi pada Baekhyun. Baekhyunpun duduk di jok belakang motor itu. Mereka membelah jalanan malam Distrik Gangnam berdua. Jadi, itu tunangan Baekhyun? Ugh, mereka manis sekali.

"Hei, Taozi! Ini kunci toko. Kali ini giliranmu yang memegang kuci, kan?"

Aku kembali lagi ke dunia nyata ketika kali ini suara Yixing menyapa indra pendengarku. Lelaki manis dengan lesung pipit di pipi kanan menyerahkan kuci dengan gantungan logo kafè kami. Aku dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Aku pamit dulu! Joonmyeon menungguku. Dah, Taozi!"

Aku mengulas sebuah senyum di bibir. "Dah! Hati-hati di jalan, Yixing-ge."

Aku menghela napas ketika Yixing meninggalkan ruangan, ia berdiri di depan toko untuk menunggu taksi yang akan membawanya ke apartemennya bersama Joonmyeon ―kekasihnya. Kadang, aku merasa iri pada teman-temanku yang sudah memiliki pasangan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Tanganku bergerak mematikan seluruh lampu. Aku mengeratkan jaketku, berjalan menuju pintu utama, menutupnya sekaligus menguncinya. Kusimpan kunci itu baik-baik di dalam saku jaket. Aku berbalik menghadap jalanan, dan mendapati lelaki bertopi itu masih saja duduk di seberang sana. Kali ini, rasa penasaranku sudah benar-benar hampir meledak. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

Dengan hati-hati, aku menyeberangi jalanan yang lengang demi berdiri di hadapan si lelaki bertopi hitam yang kini sedang menyulutkan api dari pematik di ujung rokoknya. "Permisi, boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Silahkan." Lelaki itu menjawab dengan acuh sembari mematikan kembali pematik dan memasukannya di saku jaketnya.

"Terimakasih." Aku berusaha sesopan mungkin sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Kulirik lelaki di sebelahku yang diam termangu sambil mempermainkan asap-asap dari rokoknya. Di kegelapan malam, kulihat asap-asap itu menari-nari di udara, membuat pandanganku seketika berubah menjadi akromatik. Ia nampaknya sama sekali tak mempedulikan kedatanganku.

"Barangkali, kau sedang menunggu teman?" Sekedar berbasa-basi untuk mencairkan suasana, aku bertanya padanya. Ia menoleh. Di keremangan lampu jalan, Nampak jelas sorot matanya menatap tajam tepat di mataku. Ia seperti berusaha mengelupas kulit wajahku, menikamkan kecurigaan dengan api di sorot mata elangnya. Ia menghisap rokoknya kuat-kuat, lalu ia hembuskan asapnya sembarangan ke wajahku. Asap pekat itu masuk ke rongga hidungku, membuatku terbatuk sebentar. Kuhela napas dalam-dalam. Aku semakin tak mengerti tentang laki-laki ini.

"Dan kau sendiri?" tanyanya tiba-tiba kepadaku dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Aku?"

"Ya! Kau!"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin duduk disini. Tak lebih,"

"Hmm… Mengapa kau memilih duduk disini dan tidak di tempat lain saja?" Ia bertanya dengan ketus sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Apa kau ingin mencari teman duduk atau teman mengobrol?"

Aku tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya. Namun, kucoba untuk menutupinya dengan sedikit berdusta. "Benar. Aku memang butuh kawan berbincang untuk sekedar membunuh rasa sepi." Aku tertawa pelan di akhir kalimat. Sudut mataku menangkap lelaki itu yang hanya diam saja tanpa reaksi sedikitpun. "Aku sering melihatmu duduk sendiri disini. Barangkali, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin kau sedang kesepian dan… butuh teman mengobrol?"

"Hei, aku bukan tipe orang seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi. Jangan samakan aku denganmu. Dan lagi, aku paling tidak suka pada seseorang yang menaruh prasangka sekehendak hatinya." ujarnya semakin ketus.

Kini, aku kembali merasa tersinggung oleh kata-katanya. Jadi, maksudnya aku juga orang kesepian, begitu? Dasar lelaki aneh!

"Maaf, sebenarnya… "

"Ya, aku tahu maksudmu," Kembali aku merasa tak enak hati ketika ia memotong pembicaraanku. Ia menghisap rokok untuk terakhir kalinya, membuangnya ke atas jalanan aspal yang berkilau sehabis hujan. Kakinya yang dibalut sepatu mengkilap menginjak puntung rokok itu hingga api di ujungnya mati. "Aku sendiri melihatmu tak hendak mengganggu ketenanganku. Aku lihat dari tutur katamu."

Aku memberinya sebuah senyum manis. Ah, ternyata dengan kerendahan hati, dapat juga meluluhkan lelaki ini. Lelaki yang sebelumnya kuanggap sebagai orang yang egois, angkuh dan berhati batu. "Sudah beberapa hari ini aku melihatmu duduk sendiri disini. Adakah yang kau cari atau dinanti di sekitar daerah ini?"

Lelaki bertopi itu seperti memicingkan matanya. "Pertanyaan yang penuh kecurigaan."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Sama sekali aku tidak mencurigaimu."

Ia terkekeh sembari membetulkan letak topinya. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena topi hitam itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Ya… ya… Aku tahu itu. Aku juga tidak menuduhmu begitu. Maaf. Aku juga sebenarnya ingin meminta saranmu. Bagaimana?"

Ada kesan hangat ketika suasana sudah mulai mencair. Nada bicaranya sudah tak lagi ketus. Aku mencoba menatap wajahnya. Tapi, tak bisa. Ia menunduk, topinya menutupi wajahnya yang angkuh.

"Saran apa yang harus kuberikan?"

Dari samping, kulihat roman mukanya yang berubah serius. "Kita harus ingat kalau segala persoalan itu harus diurut secara teratur dan sistematis. Supaya nantinya bisa jelas dan lancar," Suara lelaki itu berat dan sedikit serak dengan nada menasehati.

"O-oke, kalau itu memang keinginanmu."

"Hmm… Jadi begini," Ia terdiam sejenak, seperti ada beban berat yang tak ingin disampaikannya kepadaku. "Aku punya istri, seorang lelaki. Dia sedang hamil 7 bulan," ucapnya pelan sambil menatapi jalanan aspal. "Kau tentu sudah mahfum kalau orang yang sedang hamil selalu mempunyai permintaan yang aneh-aneh."

"Maksudmu… mengidam?"

"Ya. Dan yang aneh istriku tidak mengidam seperti orang hamil lainnya yang minta buah-buahan atau makanan lainnya. Istriku hanya punya keinginan supaya aku mau melepaskan topi yang kupakai ini," katanya dengan suara parau sambil menunjukan ke arah topi yang ia pakai. "Sebenarnya istriku sudah meminta hal ini sejak kandungannya berumur dua bulan. Tapi aku masih pikir-pikir untuk melepaskan topi ini dan sebisa mungkin aku akan mempertahankan topi ini. Topi ini punya sejarah panjang dalam hidupku. Makanya aku selalu pergi ke tempat ini, untuk menghindar dari istriku."

Lamat-lamat, kepalaku mengangguk, mengerti akan ucapannya barusan. Sungguh, aku masih penasaran dengan lelaki ini. Lelaki bertopi hitam yang masih tertunduk dibalik topinya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sebelum berkata, "Mengapa tidak kau turuti saja permintaan istrimu itu? Kukira topi yang kau pakai tidak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali dalam kehidupan sehari-harimu. Topi hanyalah sebuah benda penangkal terik matahari. Jadi kukira pakai topi atau tidak sama saja. Anak yang ada dalam kandungan istrimu tentu lebih penting dibanding topi itu."

Lelaki itu berdecak kesal. Mungkin ia tersinggung oleh perkataanku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa menyesal berbicara seperti itu. Ingin sekali aku menampar mulutku yang seenaknya bicara ini. "Kau jangan sok tahu. Ini masalah prinsip dan sekaligus menyangkut identitas diri. Kau tahu? Aku memakai topi ini sudah lebih dari lima belas tahun lamanya ―mungkin sejak aku masih remaja, dan aku amat mencintai topi ini. Inilah identitasku."

"Tetapi semuanya kan demi istri dan anak yang ada dalam kandungannya. Mengapa kau begitu sampai hati terhadap istri? Mengapa hanya masalah topi atau identitas, anda harus egois terhadap istri? Mengapa―"

"Cukup!" Ia memotong ucapanku dengan sedikit membentak. Aku terkejut melihat perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba itu. Lalu lelaki itu berdiri, memasukkan kedua belah tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Sebentar kemudian ia nampak menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aku hanya mampu tertunduk dalam-dalam, menyesali apa yang sudah kuucapkan tadi. Lagi-lagi, aku salah bicara.

Sejenak, aku bisa mendengar derap kaki panjangnya yang dibalut sepatu mahal nan mengkilap. Ketika aku mendongakan kepala, lelaki itu sudah pergi ke arah selatan. Siluet tubuhnya yang jangkung terlihat menawan di bawah pencahayaan sang ratu malam. Makin lama ia makin menjauh, dan akhirnya lenyap di tikungan jalan.

**.**

**.**

**L**ebih dari dua bulan berlalu. Selama itu aku terus memperhatikan bangku panjang di seberang jalan yang kosong hampir berdebu. Tak ada yang mau menduduki bangku berwarna biru pudar itu. Selama itu pula, aku tak pernah melihat lelaki misterius dengan topi fedora hitam duduk disana. Sesosok lelaki dengan aura kharismatik yang bahkan aku belum pernah melihat bagaimana bentuk wajahnya.

Tapi malam ini, aku kembali melihatnya duduk di bangku 'kesayangannya'. Dengan kepala tertunduk seperti biasanya. Dengan setelan jas kantoran yang sedikit kusut di beberapa bagian. Dengan sepatu mengkilap yang mahal. Dan jangan lupakan sebatang rokok yang diapit oleh jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Namun, kali ini ia tak memakai topi fedora hitam yang katanya begitu ia cintai. Akhirnya, ia mau melepas topi itu. Pikirku. Aku melihat wajahnya yang nampak seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Sungguh, ia tampan sekali.

Ketika aku mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya, ia tak bereaksi sedikit pun. Sementara di lantai dekatnya duduk, berserakan putung-putung rokok. Ia nampak gelisah dan merokok tak putus-putus. Sekilas wajahnya nampak murung. Saat ia menyadari keberadaanku, barulah ia menoleh. Kutatap matanya yang tajam. Namun, sorot sendu tak bisa ia sembunyikan. "Kau lihat kalau malam ini aku tak memakai topi."

Wajahnya menengadah, seakan menantang langit malam yang tak berawan. Uap putih keluar lewat mulutnya ketika ia menghembuskan napas berat. "Topi itu telah terkubur bersama kenangan, istriku, dan anakku yang kedua. Istriku meninggal saat proses persalinan dan bayinya menyusul beberapa menit kemudian. Istriku mengalami pendarahan yang hebat saat aku pulang dari sini dua bulan yang lalu. Bayinya lahir prematur."

Suaranya yang parau terasa menggelitik di telingaku. Mendengarnya, membuatku membulatkan mata tak percaya. "K-kau serius?"

Lelaki itu terkekeh sebentar. Kekehannya terdengar amat menyedihkan. "Aku tak berani berdusta jika itu tentang takdir dan kematian."

Aku menunduk dalam-dalam sembari memainkan jemariku. "Aku turut berduka cita."

Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, mengulas sebuah senyum tulus yang menawan. Senyum penuh wibawa dan bersifat dewasa. Aku merasakan jantungku yang berdebar tak karuan saat menatapnya, terlebih ketika ia tersenyum padaku. Aku hampir jatuh hati ketika melihatnya tersenyum. Hampir.

"Sebenarnya, sejak pertama kau mengajakku berbicara, aku tahu kau orang baik-baik. Tutur katamu sopan, dan terkesan dewasa. Wajahmu juga manis. Aku jadi ingat panda jika melihat wajahmu."

Ia tertawa pelan di akhir kalimat. Kali ini ia tak terlihat sesedih tadi. Tanpa menyadari pipiku yang dijalari semburat merah jambu, akibat rayuannya. Padahal akupun tak tahu, apakah itu pujian atau hinaan.

"Sebenarnya, aku punya satu anak laki-laki lagi. Dia berusia 4 tahun dan pasti masih membutuhkan kasih sayang ibunya. Selama dua bulan ini, ia hanya diurus oleh babysitter. Tapi beberapa minggu ini, dia terus-terusan merengek ingin dicarikan ibu baru."

Hening sejenak sebelum ia kembali angkat bicara, "Aku tertarik padamu."

Uh-oh! Apa dia bilang?

"A-apa? Tapi, aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu… "

Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum. Dan hal itu membuatku lagi-lagi hampir jatuh hati padanya. "Kalau begitu, kita berkenalan dulu. Aku Wu Yi Fan, panggil saja aku Wufan."

"… "

"Jadi, siapa namamu, manis?"

Aku tergagap. Apa-apaan embel-embel di belakang pertanyaannya itu? Tapi, entah mengapa aku tak bisa protes. Yang keluar dari belah bibirku hanya, "Namaku… Huang Zi Tao."

Wufan masih mempertahankan senyumnya yang tampan. "Nah, Zitao. Kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu. Aku jatuh hati ketika kau tersenyum padaku dua bulan yang lalu."

Benarkah? Aku belum sanggup menjawab perkataannya. Masih sibuk menetralkan degup jantung yang tak karuan. Jadi, kubiarkan ia berbicara sesuka hatinya. Mengesampingkan rasa sesak namun menyenangkan yang hinggap di dadaku.

"Aku mungkin berdosa karena melupakan istriku yang baru wafat dan berpaling pada orang lain. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu."

Aku masih diam terpaku ketika ia meraih jemariku dan menggenggamnya dalam tangannya yang besar.

"Zitao yang manis, aku mencintaimu. Kau mau menjadi ibu angkat dari anak pertamaku?"

Saat itu juga, aku berpikir tentang dua hal. Pertama; Dewi Aphrodite berpihak padaku, mengirimkanku sesorang yang bisa kusebut pasangan. Kedua; kini aku benar-benar jatuh hati pada lelaki misterius bertopi hitam itu.

**E N D**

* * *

Wanna give a review? Thanks :)  
{}

**Maureen Kim**


End file.
